Forgotten!
by Dragon-dreamer
Summary: Okay this story is very twisted...you've been warned... Aries goes back to her old neohome and meets up with her pets...read to see what happens.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets.com but I do have pets there….

****

A/N: Okay this is just a screwed up story that just popped into my little insane mind…If you believe that owners and neopets will frolic along together and can't take a morbid joke then I suggest not reading this. If you are one of these people and you read this I am always happy to receive flames!!! YAAAAAY! NOW!!!!!!! On with story!!!!

****

Forgotten!

Aries, with a large heavy brown bag slung over her shoulder, finally came back to her old neohome, which she had left for two years. The house was in shambles, all rickety and broken down. She walked up the old cobblestone walkway to the front door, which was boarded up with two planks.

"Wow!!! They really let the place go didn't they??" Aries cocked her head to the side and proceeded to rip the wooden boards off. She turned the rusted handle and stepped into the stuffy home. Dust bellowed up in clouds around her feet as she made her way to the light switch on the wall. She flipped it up and the house light up revealing the true wear on the home. Cobwebs covered the ceiling and the wallpaper peeled off the walls.

"Now where are those neopets?? I had four right…or at least I thought I did…." She scratched her head. Then a loud squeaking noise came from the closet under the stairs and a small spotted gelert poked his head out. "Ah! There's one!" Aries grinned at the neopet. "Master??? Is it really you??" the gelert walked up to his owner. "It's me! Nova_Starrunner!! Where have you been for the past two years???" Nova said but didn't wag his tail gleefully like most pets do when the meet up with their owners. The gelert was nothing but skin and bones as he stood before her. "Well, mainly school. I have to prepare to move on and become an adult." The master nodded her head. Just then two shoyrus and a purple peophin burst out of the closet that they were hiding in. "How can you do that to us!?!?" shrieked Acappella_15, the tyrannian shoyru. "You abandon us to die and now you come back??" Atlantica_Seadiamond, the purple peophin, snorted as she pounded her bony hoof on the floorboards. "Well I had school and–" Aries tried to explain but was interrupted. "Enough of you excuses!! We are your neopets!! Your life-long **friends!!!** You were suppose to take care of us!!" Esther_Seablast, the rainbow shoyru, screamed at her master. "You loved us, you took care of us! Look! You even painted us." Nova said in a whine.

Aries right eye began to twitch in anger and her fist shook. "SHUT UP!!!" she screamed. "I DON'T CARE!!! YOU ALL ARE JUST DATA!!! NOTHING MORE THAN AN ILLUSION!!" she leaped back from her pets and pointed at them. "I have plans for the future and you all aren't in it!! You all are not real and never supplied me with true love and true friendship you cyber crap!! I'm tired of being trapped in a make believe world and never living!!" Aries screamed at the fake friends. "I want to live and make my dreams a reality instead of only thinking and viewing it. I want to touch it, to smell it, to be it!!! Not just imagine but to make it!! That can never happen if I keep living this lie!!!" she panted heavily as she glared at the creatures in front of her with their fake bodies and fake emotionless eyes.

"BUT YOU ARE OUR SLAVE!!! YOU MUST STAY!!! WE NEED YOU!!!" all four neopets said at once and pounced on Aries. She struggled to get the little wicked beasts off her. She grabbed Esther, who was clawing at her leg, by the head and punted her across the room. Aries then shook her body violently, shedding the rest of the pets off. She then let the bag she was carrying fall to her side. She quickly undid the zipper and pulled out a large chainsaw. "Now to do what I came here for…" she said with a curling grin.

Esther got to her feet again and leapt up at her owner again. Aries pulled the motor cord and the hum of the saw filled the room. She turned to see the shoyru fly at her at full force and placed the chainsaw in the neopet's path. Esther split apart into two horrible mass of rainbow goo that splattered onto the floor. The other neopets came rushing at her with all their cyber might and manage to knock the saw out of her hands. They all were biting and hanging off of their owner, when she headed to the stair's closet. She pulled it open and threw the pets in it. Aries quickly slammed it and propped a chair up to keep them inside. She dashed back over to her saw and placed it back in her bag. She then pulled out three cases of lighter fluid and placed two in the center of the room. With the other one she opened it up and poured it all over the room. She placed the last can in the middle of the room and dashed out of the house. Aries pulled a packet of matches and lit one. She then glanced up at the neohome and grinned insanely. "No more lies!" she cried out and threw the match into an opened window of the house. She then ran like mad to get away from the home and turned about to face it once she was at a safe distance. **BOOM!!!** Pieces of the house went flying past her as she stared at the flames. She pulled out a bag of marshmallows and stuck one on a stick she found on the ground. "Yummmm! The sweet taste of freedom!" 

****

THE END

A/N:MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! The neopets went boom!! Well I bet I going to have lots of flame replies so flame away if you feel the argue to, but just to tell you…I don't give a crap about what you say. Review if you want to… 


End file.
